Newly developed radio and infrared telemetry devices for monitoring neonatal heart rate and breathing are being evaluated to determine their clinical efficacy and whether such devices are useful in the clinical environment. Comparison with traditional direct wired connections to the infants will be made to establish relative efficacy of the newly developed devices.